


Winter Roses

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Queen in the North, Winterfell, wintertime fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Sansa is Queen in the North, and Margaery misses her gardens.





	

Margaery loved Sansa more than life itself. She’d given up everything for her: her family, her dreams, even her home. Of course she would go back and do the same thing again, but there were certain instances where she longed for the comfort of Highgarden, rather than the frigidity of Winterfell.

 

“Margaery, love? Are you alright?” the Queen in the North asked her wife, as she was found spending yet another day lying in their bed.

 

She bunched up the covers around her, burrowing her face further into the feather pillow. Sansa let the serving girl finish lacing up her dress and dismissed her quietly, focusing her attention on her wife. 

 

“Margaery? Darling?” Sansa sidled up to lay next to her, laying a hand across her middle. Margaery pushed her hand away and moved herself away, covering herself completely with the blanket. 

 

Sansa was lost. Margaery had never acted like this, not in the year since Sansa had become Queen in the North and they’d moved to Winterfell. Up until just a few weeks ago, Margaery had carried herself with pride around the keep, sorting out the small trivial matters that Sansa didn’t have time for and occasionally giving advice on more regal concerns. 

 

“Margaery, please. Tell me what’s the matter.”

 

Margaery felt anger stir within her, an anger she hadn’t felt since her days in King’s Landing. In one motion she sat up and threw the covers off of her, staring her wife right in the eye with anger in her heart. But, when she saw her wife’s gentle and concerned eyes staring back at her that brief stun of anger dissipated into complete and utter sadness. She broke down into sobs, collapsing against her wife’s chest. Sansa had her arms wrapped around her in an instant, muttering sweet nothings in her ear.

 

“What’s troubling you, my love?”

 

“It’s always so cold here.” She murmured. “It’s cold, and hard and I  _ hate _ it.”

 

Sansa gasped, completely stunned. Margaery had always been happy here, in Winterfell, or so she had thought. What could have possibly made her think any different?

 

“But . . . Winterfell is your home?” Margaery was a rose, yes, but she was her winter rose, her flower that bloomed in the godswood. Though, now she wasn’t so sure. 

 

“No.” Margaery said spitefully. “Highgarden is my home. Where it’s warm and sunny and the flowers are always in full bloom.” Margaery clutched the blankets again, wishing for something that she knew could never happen.

 

Sansa’s eyes were full of pity for her rose wife, and she knew immediately what she must do.

 

“Margaery, my sweet, I’ll be back soon.” She smiled a little and pressed a kiss to her wife’s head. “As soon as I’m finished meeting with the Greatjon I’ll be back and we’ll have lunch together, yes? Like old times?”

 

Margaery nodded vacantly and laid back down.

 

~~~

 

As the weeks passed Margaery went back to her ‘normal’ self, and showed no signs of her outburst on that day. Sansa, as always, was hard at work, but Margaery had noticed her taking time out of her day to disappear to some area or another of the keep. It wasn’t until a month later that Sansa burst into their chambers with a beaming smile and Margaery, though asleep, would learn where her wife had been.

 

“Sansa, please, it’s too early.”

 

“It’s never too early for a surprise!” She laughed, jumping onto the bed in a very un-queenly manner. 

 

Margaery sighed, knowing that once she was awake, that was it. “What do you want?”

 

“Oh, don’t be that way. This is a good surprise.”

 

“A surprise worth getting out of our warm bed for?”

 

Sansa grinned mischievously. “As a matter of fact, it is.”

 

A quarter hour later the Queen in the North was spotted dragging her sleepy wife through the halls of Winterfell and out to the far edge of the keep, where a small glass building was nestled between the wall. 

 

“Sansa?”

 

“Shh, you’ll see.”

 

Sansa led her to the front of the building where she used a key to unlock the door. She stepped inside, beckoning for her wife to follow her. 

 

Margaery stepped cautiously, almost afraid to wish for what she hoped lied within those glass walls. As soon as she was enveloped in the sweet scent of roses - Highgarden roses, no less! - she knew that everything she’d hoped for was right here. And oh, what a job she’d done! Roses lined the walls, beaming down at her, their long lost Tyrell. Roses of every color, every shape, every size, they were all here, all just for her.

 

Sansa smiled a little awkwardly from the corner. “Do you like it?”

 

Margaery’s smile was uncontrollable. “I love it! Sansa, but - well, how did you do it?”

 

She grinned bashfully. “I called in a few favors.”

 

Margaery was speechless. “It - It’s absolutely marvelous.” She breathed in the scent of roses in full bloom, the sharp tang of summertime on her tongue, and she was home. 


End file.
